Need a Lift?
by The Red Ace
Summary: Claire, a young college student with a passion for playing league, meets a group of boys who turn her world upside down. One manages to not only capture her attention but possibly her heart. This is a fanfic from an idea i had, any that resemble it is coincidence. I do not own the characters. Please do not plagiarize. Remember to support your teams throughout LCS and this season
1. Chapter 1

Aside from the whirring of a computer the small apartment is otherwise silent, something common at that time of night. Slivers of moonlight filter through the slits in the blinds, combining with the glow of the monitor to cast the living room in a pale glow. It was only at times like this that her addiction would surface. Slowly, she makes her way across the room, setting herself in front of the monitor. The file loads slowly, almost agonizingly so.

"Come on already," she mutters to herself. The chair squeaks as it moves from side to side, pausing momentarily when the login screen pops up.

"Finally," the girl groans, fingers flying across the keyboard as she types in her passcode, a satisfying click of the mouse to finish. A few moments later a match notification pops up, and without hesitation she clicks accept, waiting to load in. The champion screen appears and immediately she types a message into the chat.

 **GucciPanda:** bot adc

"Fuck!" She swears out loud, seeing as someone had called it already.

 **YiSince93:** Sorry sweetheart it's taken

 **YiSince93:** Wanna support me?

 **GucciPanda:** yeah sure

The cursor hovers over several different champions before finally settling on one. "We'll bring them pain," the champion, Morgana, says on screen. The girl locks in her decision, messing with her masteries as she waits for the others. Within a couple seconds the champion load in screen appears and she eyes the skin for her champion, as well as YiSince93's champion.

 _Project Lucian? Nice choice._

A minute or two later the game begins and the pair head to their lane, waiting for minions to spawn. Conversation in the team chat between the two flows easily, occasional jokes earning a laugh from the brunette. The game goes just as smoothly, the duo dominating their lane and carrying the game. The stats come up and a smile tugs at her lips. _15/4/30 not bad._ Her cursor lingers over YiSince93 as she debates adding him. _It couldn't hurt…_ she reasons, submitting the friend request before she could change her mind. A couple seconds later a ping echos through the room.

 **YiSince93:** hey you were great in that game

 **GucciPanda:** Thanks! You were too ^~^

 **YiSince93:** we made quite the team **,** do you want to join my friends and my discord chat?

 **GucciPanda:** sure, if we can make this a permanent thing

 **YiSince93:** lol then will you be the support to my adc?

 **GucciPanda:** Smooth af xD but sure~ try to keep up ;D

 **YiSince93:** haha okay yeah sure , here's the link for the chat ^^

 **GucciPanda:** awesome, give me a sec

 **YiSince93:** okay, join the voice channel when you get on and we can do another game

The smile on her face has grown through the duration of the chat and without any hesitation she joins his discord channel. She loads into the voice channel and slips on a headset.

"H-hello?" She says, cursing herself for stuttering.

"Ayy! Guys this is the person i was telling you about!" She hears someone with a low voice say.

"Yo welcome to the big dick club!" Another voice calls out.

"Umm, thanks?"

"Wait, bro is this a girl?" A different voice asks, shock carrying over the headset.

"You're a girl?" The first voice asks, voice full of surprise.

"Yes…?" Her voice wavers slightly, suddenly unsure about joining the call.

"Awesome!" Four voices exclaim in unison. A surge of pride wells in her chest.

"Yo Yi, think she'd suck my dick?" The fourth voice asks, earning a round of laughs and hollers from the others.

"Back up bro I call dibs," The original voice, Yi, says through a fit of laughter. This spurs another round of laughter from the group, one of the guys snorting at one point. Yi doesn't speak again until they've all calmed down. "Well now that we've made an impression I should probably introduce you losers."

"Who you calling a loser dick brain?" The second voice yells, causing her to giggle. "Damn that's cute," he says upon hearing her.

"The one with the lame ass jokes is Sven." The third voice says and she can almost hear the eyeroll he probably did.

"Like the pro?" She asks.

"Wait she doesn't- OW WHAT THE FUCK!" The fourth voice screams out after a loud thud cuts off his original question. She hears whispers but is unable to make out any words.

"Yes like the pro, but a shittier player." Yi explains with a light laugh. The sound causes her heart to stutter slightly. Confused, she shakes her head and decides to ignore it.

"The screamer is BJ, he's a bit of an airhead." The third voice explains.

"I AM NOT!" BJ yells, a series of smacks promptly following. "Fine fine you assholes."

"I'm Ninja," the third and final voice explains, earning a snort from the others.

"Bitch if anyone is the ninja it's me." She hear's Yi retort. "Ow fuck you!" He exclaims a second later.

"You all in the same room?" The girl asks, stifling a laugh at their shenanigans.

"Maybe," she hears Sven say, giggles spreading through the quartet.

"Well don't be rude, introduce yourself sweetie," BJ says, a strange tone in his voice. As predicted, he screams about five second later, something about Yi bullying him.

"Sorry! I'm Claire, nice to meet y'all." Claire says finally, after the ruckus calms down. "Are you guys training to be a team or something?"

"You could say that, we've been looking for a support though. Want to do it?" Yi asks.

"Please!" Ninja practically begs.

"I'm still learning support but I guess i can try?" She says, hesitation overcoming her. _They're training to be a team, won't I just hold them back?_

"Hun if you keep playing like you just did you'll be perfectly fine," Sven reassures her, practically reading her mind.

"Please Claire! I need someone to save me from these losers!" BJ exclaims.

"If you couldn't tell he's doing the 'puppy dog' face," Ninja states, his voice monotone.

"Shut Up!" BJ yells.

"I guess," Claire says with a slight giggle.

"Yay!" BJ, Ninja, and Sven exclaim, Yi's laughter floating through their remarks.

"Yi, well let's do another game," Yi suggests, the smile evident through his tone.

"Let's go! BDC for the win!" BJ shouts. Claire rolls her eyes and smiles, satisfied to have found a team. Clicking back to League, she accepts their invitation to join their club, and soon they're setting up a game. Within a minute they've found a match and have locked in their champions, Claire choosing Sona this time. They load in and the game goes just as smoothly as the first. The group does game after game and Claire finds her worries about joining them slip away as she becomes more familiar with the eccentric group of males. She learns bits and pieces about them, from Yi being "a tall ass mother fucker" as described by BJ, to discovering that Sven and Ninja should obviously get together even if the two don't know it yet. Before long they grow tired, shocked to discover that it's five in the morning.

"Well damn, time sure does fly when you're having fun," Sven yawns, groaning as he most likely stretches. Claire does everything she can to keep from falling asleep on her keyboard. Her eyes start to drift closed and soon the voices of the boys begins to fade.

"Claire," Yi calls out, causing Claire to jolt.

"Yes," she says sleepily, ignoring the sexual comments from BJ as a result.

"What are you wearing?" Ninja asks, snickering.

"Goodnight guys," she says, ignoring the comment. Just as she goes to close league a message appears.

 **YiSince93:** Do you have a snapchat?

 **GucciPanda:** Yeah, it's the same as my league name

 **YiSince93** : GucciPanda? I'm gonna add you, is that okay?

 **GucciPanda:** yeah go for it

She closes the game and shuts down her computer, stretching her muscles and regretting sitting still for so long. Standing and twisting, her hip pops, causing her to sigh in relief. The apartment is silent, a major contrast to the loudness of the boys. Slowly, she makes her way across the living room and inter her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. Her phone vibrates twice.

 **YiSInce93 added you!**

 **YiSince93 sent you a snap!**

She opens the message to a black screen, the words "Goodnight sweetheart" scribbled across the screen in a light blue color. Smiling, she replies, mimicking his snap but changing the text color to light pink. With a light heart she crawls under the covers and submits to the wave of sleep that washes over her.

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! This is my first fic here so please take care of me! *bows* yes i am a league fangirl~ if anyone is interested in a game or two let me know and i'll add you! Hope you all enjoy the fic! This first chapter is a little short but the others shall be longer as the characters begin to develop. I hope you enjoy it and whatnot, until next time~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, Claire trudges down the steps of the lecture hall, almost regretting staying up so late to study the previous night. Everything it too bright, too loud, and too much. The sixth cup of coffee in her hand has done nothing but make her entire body jittery. She fights to keep her hand still enough to keep the drink from spilling as she finally locates her friend, Sydney.

"You look like shit." The smaller girl remarks, patting the desk next to her. With a grunt Claire all but falls into the seat.

"Well I definitely feel like," Claire replies after a moment. She pulls her laptop and textbook from her bag, setting them on the desk in front of her. As the device comes alive, Sydney scoffs.

"You're more of a weeb than i thought." She says with a laugh, rolling her eyes and motioning to the laptop's background.

"Do you have a problem with my background being a band i like?" Claire says, an edge of annoyance evident in her voice.

"No, no problem. Now explain why you look this way, it's only Tuesday." Sydney demands, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning forward onto the desk.

"We have a test today einstein," the sleep deprived girl states.

"I'm aware of that. Did you stay up late watching streams while you were studying?"

"Maybe," Claire's voice trails off, a guilty look flashing across her pale face.

"Well who was it?!" Sydney asks, punching Claire's shoulder, earning a groan from the other.

"Doublelift, who else?" She shrugs, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks. Sydney lets out a mighty squeal and Claire flinches.

"Sorry, sorry. But really? Omg who was he playing as?" _Great here comes fangirl mode._

"Lucian, Jhin, Jinx, Ashe, etc. He really just kinda played everyone it seemed. I lost track of how many games he did." Her voice trails off as she attempts to recall the different games.

"Ugh I wish i had been awake to watch." The small brunette sighs dramatically, squinting her eyes at her phone.

"He's probably still streaming." Claire states, burying her face in her textbook in a last ditch effort to remember anything. _If only the professor actually taught the material, my life would be so much easier._ A jab to her side breaks her focus.

"Yo monkey, what was synthesia again? I keep forgetting." Sydney asks, motioning to the review in front of her.

"It's the crossing of senses, like hearing colors. Basically what's happening to me rn."

"How many cups of coffee have you had and how much sleep did you get the past couple days?" She interrogates, sending Claire her infamous "teacher look".

"Umm this is my sixth today and maybe four hours?" Claire thinks out loud.

"Jeez i swear between you gaming and studying it's amazing you can even function right now." Claire rolls her eyes and goes back to studying. There's 30 minutes before class so that should be enough time to review three chapters, right? With insane speed she flips through page after page, skimming the material and answering questions, "speed demon" mode (as Sydney calls it) activated. As soon as the teacher walks in she slams the book shut with a quiet scream, the kid next to her startled out of his sleep by the noise. He glares at her and she flicks him off.

"My vocabulary is 80% information and about 20% swear words rn," Claire groans. She leans forward and rests her head on the open textbook, contemplating life choices.

"Just shut up you dumbass." Sydney says with a laugh. Claire cracks a smile and slips the book and laptop into her bag then pulls out a scantron and pencil. "Hey can I-" Claire hands her a scantron, cutting her off. Sydney mumbles a thanks and within seconds the test is in their hands. Answers come out more as scribbles as Claire rushes to write down everything. About 10 minutes later she finishes, checking over everything once more before standing and turning it in. She flees the classroom in search of a quiet corner to sleep in. When an available couch appears in the corner of her vision she breaks into a slight victory dance as she rushes over to it. With a dramatic flair, she flops onto the black leather couch, sighing in relief and closing her eyes. It seems as though only a few seconds have passed when a punch to her shoulder wakes her.

"I'll interrupt your fucking breathing next time you so that." She growls, not bothering to look at who it was.

"And I'll make your life a living hell." Sydney's voice calls out, the couch dipping under her weight.

"You already do that enough." Claire retorts, groaning. Sydney smacks her on the arm again before laughing. "

Come on, let's go back to your apartment, I'm starving!" She exclaims, yanking on the taller girl's arm in an attempt to get her to stand.

"You raid the pantry, i'm gonna league." Claire finally responds.

"No you dumb ass, you're gonna sleep."

"But i'm almost out of diamond 2."

"Do I look like I give a fuck? Sleep. Or i'll make you," the small brunette threatens.

"Fine fine, but wake me when my team starts playing." The tall redhead concedes. Sydney hops up in victory and finally manages to yank the sleep deprived teen off the couch.

"Come on lazy bum," she urges, Claire wondering where she gathered all the energy to be hyper from.

"Ugh fine." With a loud groan the redhead takes a clumsy step forward, nearly face planting if Sydney hadn't caught her. The two make their way from the science building to their apartment, the short one jabbering the entire way. Drowsily Claire pulls her lanyard from her pocket and manages to unlock the door to her small apartment. The duo kicks their shoes off and collapse onto the couch. Sunlight streams through the curtains and the air-conditioner whirrs. Neither moves as they relish in the small moment of peace before it is interrupted by a phone. Claire's phone to be exact. With a message from a certain someone that sends her heart fluttering.

"Who the hell have you been texting so much recently?" Sydney says as she pulls herself off the comfy black couch in search for Claire's phone. Once she snags the device from her best friend's back pocket she taps in the security code. "Who is Yi Since 93?" She asks, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"A guy I support on league." Claire states with a shrug, not even bothering to move.

"Well he sent you a snap. Should I open it?" She suggests, mischief thick in her voice.

"Fuck no, give me my phone." The taller finally pushes herself upright and makes a grab for her phone, groaning in disdain when Sydney hops just out of her reach.

"Why wasn't i informed of this before?" The tiny girl raises her right eyebrow and shoots a pointed look in her friend's direction.

"Because I knew you would freak out."

"Shut up."

"Give me my phone or I'll tell David about that dream you had of him." Claire threatens, rising to her feet and standing over Sydney. The other girl gulps visibly and glares.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenges.

"Try . Me." Claire retorts, emphasizing each word. The staredown between the two intensifies before the brunette finally concedes.

"Fine. Here you go," she mutters in defeat, handing over the device. Claire gives a wiggle of victory before plopping back down onto the sofa. Sydney huffs and sulks into the kitchen, no doubt raiding the pantry or fridge. _How the hell does she eat so much yet gain no weight?_ The redhead ponders before turning her attention back to her phone when it beeps again.

 **YiSince93:** Hey you live in the U.S. right? Could I get your phone number? My snapchat keeps crashing…

 **YiSince93:** Sorry, i probably overstepped my boundaries x.x

Claire chuckles lightly, amused by the male's request. Quickly she types her response, his reply immediate.

 **Me:** Yeah I don't mind, don't worry Yi~

 **YiSince93:** haha i was afraid i had scared you off or something

 **Me:** it'd take more than that to scare me off

 **YiSince93:** oh thank goodness, i almost had a heart attack xD

 **Me:** here's my number, shoot me a text

A couple seconds later a text from an unknown number appears. _Really? A ghost emoji? Cute…_ she thinks to herself, quickly saving the number as **Yi~** and adding a customized ringtone to it.

"Yo Claire, what happened to all the ramen you had?" Sydney calls out, her voice slightly muffled.

" Um I ate it?" She guesses.

"You mean to tell me you ate six packs of ramen in 4 days?" Sydney walks back into sight, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was gaming and i was hungry. Don't judge me." The redhead admits, her face turning the slightest shade of pink. The smaller girl scoffs and turns back to the kitchen, continuing her quest for food. "Hey can you grab me a banana?" She calls out. Sydney sticks her hand out and flips her off, returning after a few seconds with a banana and a large bag of doritos in hand.

"Say anything and i'll kill you in your sleep." She threatens, glaring at the taller girl. Claire laughs and flips on the tv. The two munch away on their snacks when Yi's ringtone goes off. The two make eye contact before Sydney lunges after the device. She grabs it and leaps out of reach of the fumbling giant known as her best friend.

"Yi? Why is he calling you?" Sydney questions before answering the call. "Hello!" She calls out in a sing song voice. A muffled reply is all that can be heard. "Who are you and why are you calling my sister?" Sydney interrogates.

"Sydney hand over the phone!" Claire roars, clawing her way over the sofa in pursuit of the thief. The small girl darts to the other side of the room, her light laughter bouncing off the walls.

"Oh don't worry about that, that's just my clumsy oaf of a sister."

"You are not my sister!"

"Sister from another mister, but who's keeping track." Sydney rambles, sticking her tongue out at Claire. The taller girl finally gets to her feet and corners the brunette.

"Give. Me. The. Phone." She growls, towering over Sydney.

"Fine." She says, tossing the phone to her and disappearing down the hall, the slam of the bedroom door echoing through the apartment.

"I'm so sorry about that." Claire apologizes to the caller, still not processing who it was.

" _It's okay. I assume that was the friend you've told me about?"_ Yi's voice floats through the speaker.

"Yeah, she's a bit of a mental case at times." Claire mumbles, her eyes shooting daggers at the closed bedroom door.

" _I bet,"_ Yi laughs, a bright and beautiful sound that sends a swarm of butterflies through Claire's stomach. " _I just thought I'd call to say hi, I kinda wanted to hear your voice again-"_ his voice trails off towards the end. Her face turns a bright shade of red, the color extending all the way to the tips of her ears. A cough can be heard from the other side followed by the muffled sound of voices calling out to him.

" _I have to go, the guys are looking for me. I'll text you later Claire! Bye!"_ The call ends before she can even mutter a syllable, a soft _goodbye_ lingering on her pale lips. Claire's thoughts spiral and rage with the force of a typhoon, leaving her feelings a jumbled mess in it's wake.

"Holy fuck you are whipped." Sydney's voice cuts through the jumbles mess in her mind as she pulls the phone away from her ear.

"I suggest you run." Claire growls and once again Sydney takes off, barricading herself in the bedroom.

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying this so far. Here is Chapter two! Hopefully I'll be able to keep updating frequently. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far~ Much love


End file.
